Heartache on the Wilderness Trail
by joeybb
Summary: His eyes are so full of desperation; I can't help but feel sorry for him and press the palm of my hand against his cheek. His eyes close, grateful to be touched, and he licks his lips, his firm tongue poking out, and I am lost in him once again. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Part one of a two shot. **

…

Day One

"I really need to see you."

My heart leaps every time I hear his voice. He is leaning over the seat behind me; and although I can't see him, I can picture every minute detail of his face. That strong jaw line, sprinkled with stubble. Those piercing green eyes that I can't help but look at and fall in love with, every time I see them. That sexy, mischievous smile, that hints at hot, fumbling passions in illicit, dark places. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I hope he can't notice me gulp, as I tilt my ear towards him, hungry to hear more.

"Jasper, please don't ignore me." My nipples harden as he speaks my name, and I remember an image of his mouth, lips glistening, from a now forgotten past.

"Ed-ward," I whisper, elongating his name in my southern drawl. I turn around to face him, "It's over. I don't want to talk about it."

His face falls into a frown, and I ignore the giant somersault, as my stomach flips over, and my cock twitches at a recollection of my heart pounding out of my chest as he violently explode into me. I push the soft curls out of my face, and angle my head up to him, looking at his own straight, coppery hair that seems to always be perfectly coiffured.

"Okay, then, boys." Our group leader, Charlie, loudly interrupts us, and I turn to face him at the head of the bus. "We shall be entering Willamette National Forest very soon. I'd like to remind you we have a full day of hiking in front of us before we get to our base camp, so prepare yourselves." Charlie Swan was a good guy, not my type, a bit too much of a father figure for me, but I could see why you could get a crush on him. He had salt and pepper hair, a moustache that err-ed on the side of being a handlebar and a low, gruff voice. _But not my usual type at all, _I think, as I hear Edward's beautiful laugh echo around the bus.

…

At base camp, we unpack our loads and start to erect our tents in groups of four. Unlucky for me, I get assigned with Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Jason Jenks. They had to be three of the whitest, straightest guys at Forks High School. Great…this was going to be a long week. I sneak a peak over to where Edward is horsing around with his group. He got Emmett McCarty, Riley Biers and the group leader, Charlie. How typical of him to score a fuckfest hat trick, the bastard, I wouldn't have minded sharing a sleeping bag with any of those guys, except for Charlie, of course, too old.

I sigh and go to the outside shower, to wash up after dinner. My heart stops as I see Edward, half-naked, lathering himself up. I try not to become mesmerized as he rubs the hard soap over his body, but I am transfixed. I remember how I used to be the one to massage shampoo into his hair, and how he loved it when I used my vanilla and sandalwood shower gel when jerking him off. I try to fight another growing erection and think to myself that this week isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. I hadn't really seen Edward for more than three months now, and although the pain wasn't half as raw as it had been that first agonizing month, by just being around him, I am assaulted by all the wonderfully erotic times we shared together.

"See something you like, Hale?" Emmett comes and stands next to me and places a very firm hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly into me. Emmett was built like a burly bear, extremely muscular and as tall as Edward. I shake him away from me, and he laughs as he goes and joins the shower, scowling as Edward leaves and comes towards me.

I try to move past Edward, but my feet fail me completely. We stand in front of each other for a moment, motionless. Edward is still topless, and I am determined to keep eye contact with him. I look at the water droplets falling from his hair and bite my lip, distracted. There is something so alluring about a man dripping whether it is from sweat, water or something else... Regaining control of my feet, I walk past him and down towards the showers, where Emmett is soaping up.

To my surprise and concern, Edward turns and follows me down. As I am undressing and getting ready to go under the water, he comes and watches me. I strip off down to my swimming trunks, and go wash myself under the lukewarm water that is intermittently being spurted out of an irregularly perforated head. As we bathe, Edward watches both of us, but it is Emmett who puts on a good show for him. He either drops the bar of soap, so he has to bend down and get it, or lathers his hand up before plunging it down into his shorts and throwing his head back in auto-delight. Not an exhibitionist, I get in and get out as soon as I can. Instead of attempting to walk past Edward and head back to camp, I decide to take a detour south near to the cliff edge so I can dry off in peace, but I don't count on being followed.

"I'll be waiting for you, tonight." Edward comes and stands behind me, and I feel his erection pushing hard into my ass cheeks, as we watch the light fading across the forest.

"No need." I reply, as I walk away without looking at him, feeling glad he can't see my own burgeoning cock. We return to camp, a few steps behind each other. I stop in front of my tent and watch as Edward stands next to Emmett, and they talk in hushed tones.

Emmett looks up and catches me gazing at Edward, smiling, his hand slowly rubs along Edward's cock. I refuse to look at Emmett and watch Edward instead, as he eyes close, and he unravels in front of me. Emmett winks in my direction, before sauntering off to their tent. Edward opens his eyes and looks directly at me, as if he knew I was watching him, spellbound, all along. He walks past me to where Charlie is finishing washing up the evening meal's dishes, I can tell he's offering to help, but Charlie shoos him away.

"I thought you two broke up?" I blurt out, confused, as Edward passes me on his way back down to his tent.

"It's just sex, Jasper, it doesn't mean anything." He looks at me, with a wicked grin on his face, as if he's bloody delighted that I am upset.

"Just sex?" I murmur, taking hold of his arm and stepping away from the tent, out of earshot. It's the first time I have touched him since he left me, and when I am conscious of this, I drop his arm as if it's on fire.

"There's no love there," he steps closer to me still, and speaks into my mouth, with conviction. "Just two hot, horny guys sweating and fucking each other's brains out, cumming in each other's mouths, blowing each other - all the time."

"Stop it," I plead, I don't know if I feel aroused or angry. "Why do you say stuff like that, when you know it hurts me?"

"I don't think of it as a big deal, I'm trying to turn you on. Just give me another chance to make it up to you. Emmett means nothing to me."

"You stole my heart, Edward. There are no second chances." I blame myself for thinking this wilderness trip was a good idea, and letting him get physically close to me again.

"I don't care what you say, Jasper, I will get you back in my bed." I gasp, as I feel his firm grasp on my dick. He smiles at me, as he fondles my erection, knowing full well that he is the only one I am hard for. I push him away, and angry that I now have to enter the straight tent with a colossal erection, lift up the canvas and walk in.

…

Day Two

"Gather around, boys." Charlie motions for us to sit in front of him, after a hearty, fatty breakfast. "As you know we will be hiking around 13 miles today, gradually climbing to 5000 feet above sea level, where we will make a second camp." He gives us a map each, as we will be orientating ourselves to the new camp, then dismisses us.

I help Mike break down the tent and we repack it, distributing it equally amongst the guys. I take a leak near some trees and turn around to look across the meadow, to search for where Eric has slinked off to, so I can make sure he takes his share of the weight. I feel a presence standing behind me. I know who it is from the delightful, twisted knot in my stomach, even before he has a chance to speak.

"You looking for me?" Edward's hand playfully strokes my ass cheeks. "I've seen you at school, you're always watching me."

I look around in a panic, not wanting to be seen with Edward caressing me so publicly.

"Shh, no one can see us." He coos in my ear, and although I am in serious need of some sexual relief, even after one day of being around Edward, I am damned if I'm going to let him touch me like that ever again. We are standing with our backs to the forest, looking out at the camp being dismantled, as I feel Edward's hand drop slowly lower over my pants, down between my ass cheeks and lightly squeeze my balls.

"What about your girlfriend?" I ask bitchily, as I watch Emmett saunter over to Charlie and help him untie some guy ropes.

"I told you last night, there is nothing going on between us." Edward shakes his head in frustration. "Besides, can't you see that he has a thing for Charlie?"

"Charlie?" I choke in shock, as I watch how Emmett is bending over backwards to help the group leader fold some sleeping bags.

"I'm desperate for you, Jasper." He nibbles at my ear, as he pushes his hand between my pants and my trunks, his fingers creeping down to his favorite hole. I very much want to let him continue but I can't, I snatch his wrist from behind me and drag his hand out of my pants.

"Are you looking for redemption, Edward? Do you feel guilty? Is that what this is?" He shakes his head and walks away from me, as if it hurts to be too close to me, maybe now he knows how I feel.

"I miss you, Jasper." His eyes burn for me, but I just can't trust him with my heart for a second time.

"I'm not a toy," I remind him as I try to break away from his gaze, I would never admit it but I only feel alive when he looks at me.

"How about a goodbye kiss?" His arm comes out and prevents me from walking further.

I turn to look at him. "You left me, remember?" Spotting Eric in the distance, I take a deep breath, and tear myself away from Edward and his expert mouth.

…

Day Three

On the third day's hike, we all successfully meet up with the other groups, and Charlie informs us proudly that he thinks we are ready to break off into pairs and explore during the day on our own.

"Okay, choose a partner then come to me, and get a GPS PDA and a survivalist worksheet for the day. First pair to return back, with everything filled in correctly, wins a prize." Charlie looks peculiarly at Emmett, who is the only one not looking for someone to partner up with.

"Odd number," Emmett shrugs delighted, and Charlie swallows nervously.

I feel relieved that I have managed to survive a day and night without Edward and am annoyed when he sidles up next to me.

"All alone, Romeo?"

"Okay, but no funny business." He smiles as he pushes me towards Charlie where we pick up our kit.

…

In the afternoon, we pass through a narrow canyon and arrive at a waterfall as a bald eagle passes overhead and Edward spots a family of black-tailed deer. We have spent a lovely few hours, chatting away like we used to, we catch up on family and friends and discuss our plans for after high school. He keeps his hands to himself for most of the time, occasionally bumping into me every now and then, but I must be damned, because I like it.

"Those rain clouds look pretty black, and seem to be heading this way." I notice, grabbing Edward's face away from staring at me and point it up to the sky. Within moment, the birds have stopped singing, and the air has turned colder, as a quick wind shuttles through us.

"Oh crap, we're going to get soaked," he replies, grabbing my hand. We run into a clearing, and look up at the composite volcano that dominates the skyline.

"Let's take shelter over there." He points to a group of trees and we hurry over. I rummage through our kit, and pull a sheet of tarpaulin out, and hang it up over some branches. We huddle underneath the Douglas fir, as the heavens open and torrential rain gushes down upon us.

"This is so beautiful," I murmur, I love watching the rain as its plummets around us with force, sending mud puddles flying against our feet and bottom of our pants. I turn and see Edward is staring at me again, his mouth hanging open, his breathing increasing.

"I'm on fire for you, Jasper," he grabs me close to him, searching my eyes, before his lips turn up into a smile. "Despite the rain." He pulls the tarp over us better, as we hear the rain continue to cascade down on to it.

"It's too late," I remind him, struggling within myself, as I push him away from me.

"C'mon, don't fight it. Remember how good it used to be?" he smiles at me and I want to punch him in the face. I actually raise my fists, but embarrassed at my lack of control, I soon lower them to the ground.

"It was good," I admit, and my stomach clenches as I remember the non-sexual fun times we had together. Flashes of us laughing hard, having fun and the feeling of happiness invade me.

"I want you so badly, Jasper."

I look at him and shake my head. "I will never touch you like that again," I tell him, I have too much self-esteem to be his bitch.

"Just one kiss?"

His eyes are so full of desperation; I can't help but feel sorry for him and press the palm of my hand against his cheek. His eyes close, grateful to be touched, and he licks his lips, his firm tongue poking out and I am lost in him once again. I move my face to his, so we are grazing skin, and I feel his breathing quicken and his eyes shoot open. I shift my body to face his, and take his head in both hands. He looks frightened, scared that I will pull anyway at any time, and so he grips his strong hands onto my thighs to stop me moving.

I brush my mouth against his, back and forth, remembering the sweet pleasure his lips have given me.

He groans loudly into my mouth, and his hands take hold of my hard erection through my pants. I know this can't go any further, so I break off the kiss and gently prize him away from my cock, but keep a hold of his hand to show him I'm not mad.

"It's stopped raining," he sighs, as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him and I lean my head on his shoulder.

He has hurt me before, he knows exactly how to push my buttons and tease me to the edge with one hot kiss. As we watch the sun set over Mount Washington, I feel ravenous for him all over again, but this time I know that I am the one in control.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Part two of a two shot. **

…

Day Four

Edward signals to me after breakfast that he wants to talk. I nod to indicate agreement and we separate from everyone else discussing that day's hike, and meet near a large fallen fir. As soon as we know we're alone, Edward tries to embrace me, but I take a step back.

"What are you doing?"

His face falls, and he looks puzzled as I cross my arms. "What do you mean?"

"Things can never be the same again, Edward."

"But I thought, after yesterday…" His feet kick the dirt, as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"You don't love me, Edward. These last few encounters, the only thing you have ever mentioned to me is sex."

"You know I'm no good with the mushy stuff." He looks increasingly uncomfortable, casually looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else can see or hear us.

"It's over. It was over the second you left me alone with James."

Edward blushes at the memory. "I've apologized about that," he whispers.

"Your apology is meaningless to me, unless you've changed."

Edward goes to say something, but falls quiet instead, nodding slowly, "I know."

"Have you changed?" I ask, my heart and voice filled with fragile hope.

Edward shrugs, "I want to."

I remember the incident we are discussing and it still hurts me. I had been seeing Edward for a few months, and although I wasn't openly out, I would never have lied if anyone had questioned my sexuality. Edward didn't feel the same way. My difficult ex-boyfriend, James, had corned me at school one lunchtime, and had come on pretty strong. He spoke dirty words in my ear, whilst pressing me up against the wall, to anyone else it would have looked like he was bullying me, not trying to seduce me. I had told him to leave me alone, I had tried to get past him, but he was unstoppable in his tenacity.

"It wasn't about me being out of the closet, it was about you standing up for me and supporting me when no one else would." I tell him, but he stands quietly in front of me, not saying a word. James had been trying to get back with me for over a year, and he must have known about Edward and I, because when Edward walked into the cafeteria, James had sneered at him in a challenge. Edward knew all about it, he had seen the constant emails, the abusive texts. I blame myself now for not telling anyone about it, but I didn't want to get James in trouble. Edward hadn't even recognized my presence as he walked away, and it was Emmett of all people, who had come over and stopped my humiliation.

"I know you don't believe me, but seeing you with your old boyfriend made me think that you wanted him over me. I trued to move, but I was so devastated, I couldn't."

He grabs my face and covers me with kisses, "Touch me, Jasper. Please." I try to push him away but his grip is too strong, and I'm not being as forceful as I might. "I've only ever wanted you."

His lips find mine, and he tries to pry them apart with his tongue, as he takes my hand and puts it on his hard erection. I remove it immediately.

"If I could go back and change the way I behaved on that day, believe me I would." He sighs, breaking away from me.

"What about, Emmett? Your fuck buddy?"

"Don't be ridiculous, yesterday he was helping me to try and make you jealous. Do you honestly think he's my type?"

I imagine big, stocky Emmett and admit he is the polar opposite of me. Edward leans in once more and tries to make me respond. I breathe in his heady scent, as I let him push me to the ground and shove me against the fallen tree. I can see the panic in his eyes, as he kisses me on the lips, and I stare motionlessly back at him. It is only when he lets me go and places his head in his hands in defeat, that my hearts breaks and I finally give in and grab him to kiss him back.

He growls in longing, as I wrestle with him to the floor and straddling him, lean in and kiss him hard and long. I have never even looked at anyone else since we broke up. I had tried to, but nobody had touched my heart the way Edward had. I simply didn't have eyes for anyone else. Our consolidating erections rub hard against each other, as his hands quickly find my ass and ground me down onto him. He sighs breathily, as I leave his lips and start to kiss down his throat, trying to push any doubts that still remain out of my mind.

"I want to touch you again." He pauses, until I make eye contact with him, his eyes hooded with heavy desire. "On the inside."

I gasp and my stomach back flips, as I feel his insistent erection rub against mine, and I know I've overstepped the mark. I let go of his face, and he sighs frustrated, knowing I have realigned my mind once again. I push myself off of him, and we stand up. I can't look at him, knowing I will cave if I do.

"I think it's for the best that we don't talk to each other for a while. I'm sorry." I feel bad. and can't stop myself from reaching out and touching him gently on his elbow. He doesn't move. "Come on, I don't want everyone to leave without us."

I walk past him, leaving him alone, as he sits down on the tree, in deep thought. I turn and look him, he seems so lost when his eyes meet mine, but I carry on without a second glance, determined not to let him know how much he affects me.

…

Day Five

It's early evening and I can hear a raucous going on outside my tent. I look outside to see Edward punching the living daylights out of Mike Newton, who is struggling to defend himself. My first and only thought is of Edward, and the possibility that he might be hurt, makes me gasp for air and my ribcage feels like it is crushing in on me. I look across at Edward's tent and see Emmett and Charlie coming out hot and flustered.

"What's going on?" I shout as I dart over to them, seeing Emmett is already halfway there. Emmett and I grab a hold of Edward, and pull him off bloodied Mike.

"I heard him say you were a cocksucker," Edward tells me, spitting out blood onto the grass.

"No, I didn't. I said I _wish_ Jasper was a cocksucker," cries Mike, in befuddlement, nursing his right eye with his hand. "You're not straight?" He asks me confused, yet with a leering glint in his eye.

"You idiot." I ignore him and walk over to Edward. I can't believe he tried to beat Mike for me to defend me, and my heart softens, _how romantic_.

"Oh." Edward murmurs, rubbing his sore, swollen hands.

"Yes, 'Oh'."

"I'll take Mike to Charlie," offers Emmett as he half drags the bewildered Mike away.

"I'm sorry, Mike," yells Edward after him, before turning to look at me pleadingly.

I turn away from him, not wanting him to see my tears. He grabs onto my shoulder but I shake him off, shouting a choice profanity at him.

"I thought I was defending you, Jasper. Fuck! Why can't I ever get it right?" I watch him beat himself up, as he grabs his own hair in exasperation.

"Too little, too late, " I laugh at him, bitterly.

I am so angry with myself for feeling something for him again, for letting him back in, when I think of poor Mike I feel sick. Wanting to escape this valley, Edward and myself, I break out into a run and loose myself into the depths of the forest.

…

I run and keep running until my lungs burn, and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest. I have had my head down as I was running, making sure I didn't trip and now I look up and realize I don't recognize anything. It suddenly occurs to me, I have no GPS, no clue where I am, and I am in big, big trouble. I try to orientate myself to a clearing but have spent most of the survival lessons staring at the back of Edward's head and am lost.

As the light rapidly starts to fall, I start to panic, cursing myself for being so stupid. I lean down near a rock fall and try to get a grip.

"Jasper!" I hear my name been calling in the distance, Edward must have followed me.

I get scared and shout out, "I'm here!"

I look up and see Edward walk through the mist, laden down by his survival rucksack.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward launches himself at me, and for a moment I think he's going to be violent, but instead he grips me into a hug, and I struggle to hold back tears.

"Don't ever leave me again," he yells, and playfully punches me on the arm.

"Sorry," my voice breaks, as I grab hold of him tightly.

"Well, now I know you're okay, I better be going," he teases.

"Please stay." I curse myself as I beg him, holding onto him tighter as he tries to pull away. He turns back to me, a small smile on his lips.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep, it's too late to turn back now." I do love it when he's bossy. "Am I forgiven at last?" I nod sheepishly.

Edward reaches into his rucksack and pulls out a sleeping bag and unclips a tent from above his bag. It is a dome, pop-up tent and he merely throws it on the ground to make it twist and right itself for instant shelter.

Edward unzips the tent, unrolls his sleeping bag inside and gets in. I hover at the entrance, looking up at the black sky, listening out for bears and other frightening noises.

"Come in here," calls Edward, and I move into the tent. He unzips one side of the sleeping bag, lifts it up and beckons me in. My eyes quickly avert when I see he is topless. I close up the tent and sit away from him with my knees huddled up.

"I'm fine here, thanks," I shiver uncontrollably and hug my arms around myself for warmth.

"How many more times? I fucking love you, Jasper! I can't change the past, it's over."

"And I fucking love you!" I shout back at him, unable to help myself.

"Do you?" He sounds surprised.

"With a heavy heart," I nod.

"For fucks sake, get in my fucking sleeping bag then!" He laughs at me and I obey him.

I quickly get in, he moves close to my back and nestles his erection against my pants. I freeze, as he slowly peels my jacket off from me. "Your jacket is wet," I can hear him say as I nod, relinquishing any control I have, as I tremble with cold.

"My hands are warm." He whispers in my ear. "Is it okay if I thaw you out with them?"

I let him as my last defense against him is utterly destroyed. Closing my eyes, I feel his strong hands lift up my shirt and explore my back. My shoulders and back relax under his hands as he firmly massages the cold away. I let out a little gasp as he moves closer to me, and I feel his toned stomach on my back as he holds me around the waist.

"Are you coming around yet?" he smirks at me, and leans in, nibbling the shell of my ear, my one true weak spot.

"I'm coming around," as I pant and I moan quietly.

His hands reach up to my stomach and slowly brush the hair there upwards, it tickles me and I let out a little laugh.

"Jasper, I want you so much," he swallows hard, as his hands reach up to caress and pinch my nipples and I let him, my cock springing into life. Slowly he reaches back down across my stomach, and his hands rest on my fly.

"Can I?" He asks, his normally tempered voice, wild with anticipation.

"Yes," I breathe, desperate for him to touch me. Achingly slowly, he pulls my zip down, but doesn't unbuckle my belt so there's only a small gap for him to reach his hand into. I moan as he touches me through the silk of my boxers.

"Lovely Jasper" He sighs into my ear, as he just positions his hand on my cock, and doesn't move.

"Please," I beg. "Please."

Very slowly, Edward start to rub me through the fabric and the friction is killing me. I can't help but unbuckle my belt, trying to give him better access. When he continues to just touch me through my underwear, I grab the waistband and push it down, my cock hitting the cool air of the tent.

I moan as Edward finally touches my cock after all these months. He pumps me at an agonizingly leisured pace, driving me wild with frustration, as I mentally beg him to hammer my flesh.

"Edward," I puff for air longingly, as he rubs his own thick erection against the back of me. But still he keeps the momentum slow and steady, enjoying the various noises that stutter out of my mouth. Finally Edward begins to beat desperately at my cock, and as he hears my breathing grow heavy, he swipes his thumb over the tip of my head and I groan out in pleasure and I convulse as my cum shoots out.

"Fuck, I have got to have you." Edward says, as he quickly unbuttons his fly and I start breathing very hard, my cock instantly hardening again.

"On your knees," Edward commands. I shakily rest on my knees, as Edward wets his lips with saliva before dragging them along my cock, his tongue probing the veins around me. He takes me into his hot, moist mouth and I sigh in pleasure.

"Amazing," I moan, as I look down, and see Edward's grateful lips, pounding against my cock, my hands on his hair guiding him back and forth. Every time he touches me I feel such a different type of intense pleasure and watching him give me head is no different. I see him lower his hand and start pumping his own shaft and he hums with desire, sending powerful vibrations down my length and I know I am close. So close in fact that I don't have time to warn Edward, and when he takes his attention off me, and onto his own need I touch the back of his throat and cum intensely, drilling my semen into his mouth.

"That was fun," he chokes, blinking through watering eyes. "My turn," he smiles as he pushes me to the ground.

He leans above my head to his rucksack and flipping up a small pocket on the outside takes out a small bottle of KY jelly and a condom. I lay back, propping myself up on my elbows and open my legs wide for him. He leans in and kisses me, before grinning at me and running his thumb across my lower lip before letting me lick, suck and nip at it. I throw my head back, as he kisses down my chest, before squeezing the thumb into me. My dick is just starting to recover, when he plunges a finger inside me too.

"God, Jasper. Why did you make me wait so long?"

He smiles at me, as he rolls the condom over his cock and teases me with it, resting it gently on me before slowly popping the head inside. "I'm not going to last long," he apologizes before gripping my shoulder and going balls deep. I look into his eyes and know that we need to make up for those fourteen weeks apart, which excites me further. I don't need to touch myself; just having him murmur my name, while he hits my prostate makes me start to cum once more. He has barely pushed into me a dozen times, before he too feels the tightening of his balls as his ass pushes harder into me and he yells his release into the tent.

Edward lies on top of me, panting as we recover. "Fall asleep," Edward whispers. "I'll look after you."

I curl up into his welcoming arms and despite the cold wind howling around us, I relax into a warm and protected slumber.

…

Day Six

"Baby?" I hear as I slowly awake from a deep sleep. "Baby?" I open my eyes and see Edward looking down at me, a lazy, satisfied smile on his face. "It's morning. Sounds like the wind has died down."

As we peer out of our tent, we breathe a mutual sigh of relief. The storm has cleared and a beautiful rainbow stretches across the valley.

"C'mon, it's a long walk out of here," he says and we start to pack up.

…

As we walk down across the mountain, I take his hand in mine, knowing that I have finally found closure to our old relationship and the beautiful blossoming of something new.

…

**Thoughts?**


End file.
